


Shortie and the tall beast

by straykidsninja (ScienceAteMyFantasy)



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Height Differences, M/M, Pre-smut, Referenced Smut, but there isn't any smut I'm sorry, rated T because Jinani is cussing a little bit, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScienceAteMyFantasy/pseuds/straykidsninja
Summary: In which Jinhwan is too short to reach the top shelf in the kitchen and Junhoe comes to the rescue.





	Shortie and the tall beast

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure word vomit written at 4 am.  
> I'm sorry for any grammatical error you find.  
> Buuut, I hope you enjoy anyways! :D
> 
> Also, this is based on a prompt I found on Tumblr, but sadly I can't find the post anymore :(  
> The prompt:  
> “I just watched you stack 3 chairs on top of each other to reach the top shelf because I accidentally put something up there. And… now I had to catch you because that was a stupid idea.”

Waking up early wasn’t a problem for Kim Jinhwan, since he had always been a morning person.

He just exited out of the bathroom and walked into the kitchen to make coffee for himself and the others.  
When he wanted to reach for the coffee though, it wasn’t found on the lower shelf, like usually. Instead, it was set on the highest shelf in the kitchen, which only Junhoe could reach without trouble.  
“Damn it, Junhoe. Why?!” he whined as he tried to get the coffee off the shelf.  
‘Maybe a chair will work…’ the short Hyung thought to himself as he got said item and placed it in front of the shelf.

When he climbed on the chair, he still couldn’t reach the top shelf properly.  
“Oh come on. Are you kidding me? Ugh, being short sucks on so much levels.” Jinhwan mumbled as he climbed down the chair again.  
“Maybe a second one will do the trick!” he said and got another chair, which he stacked on the first one. When he climbed on the chairs again, he could barely reach the edge of the shelf.

“A third one? Really now? Who had this idea of making the shelf so high?”  
As he said that, he already got a third chair and stacked it on top of the other two ones.  
He climbed up again and still had trouble reaching the coffee, since it was a bit further away than he had expected.

“Jinani Hyung~ What are you doing?” a deep voice startled him as he almost lost his balance.  
“Wow, you scared me! Why are you sneaking up on me, Junhoe?” the older answered, ignoring Junhoes question.  
“Because I’m worried about you. Now, what’s so important up there you need to get?” the taller asked as he looked at the older again, questioning the olders actions.  
“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe someone put the coffee up there where I can’t reach it.” Jinhwan said, rolling with his eyes, still standing on the chairs.  
“Come down here, baby. I’ll get it for you.” Junhoe chuckled as he tried to get the smaller off of the dangerous construction.  
“No need to help, I’ve almost got it!” Jinhwan defended himself and reached out to get the coffee once again.

But, just as Junhoe assumed, the chairs gave up under the constant pressure of being stacked and climbed on and made his boyfriend fall down.  
Just in time he managed to catch his short beauty.  
“See, I told you to come down.” Junhoe grinned and rubbed his nose against the smaller ones.  
“Oh shut up. And let me down, I’m fine now.” Jinhwan said grumpily.

“I just watched you stack 3 chairs on top of each other to reach the top shelf because I accidentally put something up there. And… now I had to catch you because that was a stupid idea. And you still tell me you’re fine? You’re one of a kind.” Junhoe said in disbelieve but also somehow amused.  
“You promised me something.” Jinhwan remembered, smiling at the younger.  
“I did?” Junhoe answered, faking confusion.  
“Yeah, you’d get me the coffee, remember?” Jinhwan pointed out and tried to peck Junhoes lips, at which he failed, because he was way to short to reach his lips.  
“Ah, Hyung, you’re so cute.” the younger chuckled and bent down to kiss his short boyfriend.

 

Let's just say:  
They didn’t really need the coffee that morning.


End file.
